Thomas/Shining Time Station (Shining Time Port)
Cast From Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor (Thomas and Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor are both the main heroes) *Emily as Stacy Jones - (Emily and Stacy Jones are both the main females) *Henry as Billy Twofeathers - (Henry and Billy Twofeathers are both strong) *James as Horace Schemer - (James and Horace Schemer are both vain) *Stepney as Matt Jones - (Stepney and Matt Jones are both grateful) *Rosie as Tanya Cupper - (Rosie and Tanya Cupper are both cute) *Toby as Harry Cupper - (Toby and Harry Cupper are both old) *Percy as Dan Jones - (Percy and Dan Jones are both cheeky) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kara Cupper - (Tillie and Kara Cupper are both beautiful) *Molly as Becky - (Molly and Becky are both have five letters in one name and ends with the letter 'Y') *Rayman (from Rayman) as Tito - (Rayman and Tito are both wise) *Blaze (from Sonic) as Didi - (Blaze and Didi are both sweet) *Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Tex and Rex *Rouge (from Sonic X) as Grace - (Rouge and Grace are both beautiful) *Gordon as J.B. King - (Gordon and J.B. King are both important) *Elizabeth as Midge Smoot - (Elizabeth and Midge Smoot are both stubborn) *Isobella as Ginny Johnson - (Isobella and Ginny are both wonderful) *BoCo as Barton Wilson - (BoCo and Barton Wilson are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Hector as Mayor Flopdinger - (Hector and Mayor Flopdinger are both were mean, later good, and smart) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Felix - (Casey Jr. and Felix are both nice) *Fergus as Kit Twofeathers - (Fergus and Kit Twofeathers are both sensible) *Duncan as Schemee - (Duncan and Schemee are both stubborn) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - (Evil Thomas and Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin are both evil, mean, and attempt to kill Thomas and Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor) *Stanley as Amani Murray - (Stanley and Amani Murray are both kind) *Duck as Inspector Flanagan - (Inspector Flanagan's voice suits Duck) *Murdoch as Tony the Mover - (Tony the Mover's voice suits Murdoch) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pepe - (Pufle and Pepe are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jerry the Juggler - (Johnny and Jerry the Juggler are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Belle as Wendy Brackman - (Wendy Brackman's voice suits Belle) *Trevor as Tucker - (Trevor and Tucker are both have six letters in one name, named begins with the letter 'T' and ends with the letter 'R') *Edward as Mr. Nicholas - (Edward and Mr. Nicholas are both old, nice, and funny) *Mavis as Vickie - (Mavis and Vickie are both were rude in their debuts) *Rheneas as Kevin Knowls/Amazo the Great - (Rheneas and Kevin Knowls/Amazo the Great are both cheeky) *Jack as Jake Scoop - (Jack and Jake Scoop are both have names starting with "Ja") *Victor as The Repairman (from the episode, Do I Hear) *Max and Monty as The Furniture Movers - (Max and Monty are twins, just like The Furniture Movers are) *Diesel as Buster King - (Diesel and Buster King are both mean) *Arthur as Ted Typo *Rusty as Rusty McRail - (Rusty and Rusty McRail are both share the same names) *Terence as Robby the Robot *Spencer as Hobart Hume - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Harvey as Barry Prince - (Harvey and Barry Prince are both funny) *Freddie as Emmit *Old Slow Coach as Gracie Jones *Duke as William Twofeathers - (Duke and William Twofeathers are both old) *Smudger as Jebediah Schemer - (Smudger and Jebediah Schemer are both made one appearence) *Hiro as BJ King *Ned as Ned Kincaid - (Ned and Ned Kincaid are both share the same names) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sister Conductor - (Sally Seaplane and Sister Conductor are both love to fly) *Skarloey as Max Okowsky - (Skarloey and Max Okowsky are both funny) *Bertie as Prince Michael Mickey - (Bertie and Prince Michael Mickey are both clever) *Daisy as The Queen - (Daisy and The Queen are both beautiful) *Arry and Bert as Biff and Bull - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Biff and Bull are) From Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *The Disney Characters as the Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017